Hard to Find (Short Over the Garden Wall Fanfic)
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: Arindelle is a 15 year old youngster, who has found herself in a mixed-up nightmare. She finds 'the Unknown,' whenever she tries to run away from home. Then she finds out what 'the Unknown' actually is, and that she won't want to be there long. She meets Greg, Wirt, and Beatrice, and soon develops a crush for Wirt.
1. Chapter One - What's the 'Unknown'

**Official Over the Garden Wall's Note: I'm writing this story with someone else, she writes the chapters, I only edit. So, if you're wondering, that's why they're so short. :)**

**Chapter One**  
>What's the 'Unknown?'<p>

Arindelle woke up early in the morning, at least at 5:00. Her younger sister, Alley, bugged her to wake up early so she could watch the sunset with her.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful!" Alley shouted.<br>"Shh! You don't wanna wake Mom and Dad, do you?" Arindelle whispered.  
>"Okay," Alley replied, staring at the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Arindelle went right back to sleep afterwards, and then, Alley wakes her up again, "What is it this time, Alley?" Arindelle asked.<br>"I can't stay up alone after the sunset, come and play with me!" Alley said. Arindelle quickly turned over onto her back.  
>"No, I haven't slept in <em>days,<em> Alley! Go back to bed."

* * *

><p>Arindelle's Mom wakes her up this time, and she thought it was Alley, "<em>ALLEY, I SAID STOP WAKING ME UP!<em>" Arindelle yelled.  
>"Arindelle, I'm not Alley. Get up, you've been asleep for too long." Her Mom said. Arindelle realized that she had to wake up early for her project. She only had 5 more days left, and the project takes about a week.<br>"Mom! I need some construction paper!" Arindelle said.  
>"Hun, go buy yourself some. I'm sick."<br>Arindelle took the money from her Mom and went outside, "Why couldn't she come and do this by herself? I know she's sick, _but I can't be out here all by myself!_" Arindelle said to herself.  
>She started getting lost along the way. She was outside for hours and hours, searching for the way home. She turned to the corner, and ended up here, "Where am I?" Arindelle said. The sun was setting, and now, she has no idea where she is.<br>Arindelle soon found herself in a dark, creepy place, _Maybe they can help me,_ Arindelle thought, _Maybe not, I'm shy. I'm not good at asking questions, anyways. But I can take a risk... maybe not._  
>Confidence should've possessed Arindelle's words, but it didn't, "H- hi, d- do you guys know the d- directions back to Parnell? I- I mean you don't have to help me if you don't want to, because maybe I can find it, but I'm not really sure. I just walked from there like a couple hours ago and the time passes by fast, ya know?" She paused, "Do you guys have directions...?" Arindelle asked.<br>"What's Parnell?" The little boy asked.  
>"It's a street, I just walked from there. It's where I live, can you help me get back?" Arindelle asked.<br>"I'm not sure if we can help you, I don't even know the way to anywhere, anymore," Wirt said.  
>"Okay thanks for tryin' to help, bye!" Arindelle said, hesitantly. She sprinted off and soon became <em>very <em>worried. _Am I really lost? I mean, I just walked here. It's all my mother's fault! Now I'm lost in the woods! _Arindelle thought.  
>Arindelle was really frightened, she began to think that she'd never get home! She sat back, in front of a tree, and wrote some things down:<p>

** The way I've come is forgotten,  
>I think that I am rotten.<br>The hallow trees, the small brown leafs,  
>They keep me busy and in my lead.<br>I sit down,  
>both feet on the ground.<br>As the wind flows through my hair,  
>I shall not go anywhere.<strong>

Soon after, Arindelle lays her head back, and sleeps.

* * *

><p>Once Arindelle awoke, she got up and spotted the two boys again, this time, a blue-bird, as well. Arindelle was lonely and needed someone to talk to<em>,<em> "Hey guys! Wait up," Arindelle yelled.  
>"Is that someone you know?" The bird asked. Wirt shrugged.<br>"Guys, I didn't catch your names yesterday. I'm Arindelle, please don't come up with any nicknames for me," Arindelle insisted.  
>"I'm Wirt, and this is my brother Greg." Wirt said, while pointing over at Greg.<br>"Ahem," The bird interrupted.  
>"Oh, and that's Beatrice," Wirt said. Arindelle nodded and shook their hands.<br>"Well, if I ever spot you guys again, all I gotta do is shout one of your names," Arindelle said.  
>"Why don't you come with us?" Greg asked.<br>"Oh I- um, sure. I guess I can tag along," Arindelle said. They walked into the Unknown, talking along the way.


	2. Chapter Two - Awe

**Chapter Two**  
>Awe<p>

"So everyone wears fancy clothing besides me! I don't even_like _to wear fancy things!" Arindelle said. Arindelle wasn't as shy anymore, she's used to talking to people, instead of being inside a shell, "So, do you guys know much about 'the Unknown?'" Arindelle asked.  
>"Not much, it's only been a matter of time since we've been here." Wirt said.<br>"Oh, _geez_. I really want to go home, I get homesick easily," Arindelle cried. Arindelle thought her Mom and Dad would miss her, she hadn't been home for 2 days. Arindelle knew everything would be fine, though, as long as they didn't call the police or freak out or anything.  
>Arindelle decided to sit down and write some,<p>

**"Your smile makes me smile,**  
><strong>Your laugh makes me laugh. <strong>  
><strong>Your eyes are enchanting,<strong>  
><strong>You make my thoughts seem daft.<strong>

**"Since the day I first laid eyes on you,**  
><strong>My feelings grew and grew.<strong>  
><strong>In that first conversation my knees clicked and clacked,<strong>  
><strong>And those butterflies flapped and flew."<strong>

Arindelle ripped the page out and threw it at a tree.  
>"Every time I see your face I wish that I could just erase... Do you even notice me, or know my name? How would I even know if you feel the same? You might be waiting for an out-cry from someone who's just too shy," Arindelle said as she wrote, "No, <em>no<em>, _NO_. It's just not correct!" Arindelle yelled out in frustration.  
>She wrote out one, last poem, "Each insignificant touch and brush makes me hot, makes me blush. All of my thoughts I'm glad you can't hear, showing my emotions is something I fear. This build up is becoming hard to bear, but I know you, and know you won't care. Long ago you may have felt for me, but I couldn't tell so I set you free. New people were found, and me? Forgot. To you I was insignificant, a blip or dot. Still memories I have of a heartbeats rush, yes, you were my first, my biggest crush," Arindelle kept that one. <em>It's amazing<em>, Arindelle thought.  
>She'd never felt this way about anyone, "My Wirt...," She said, dreamily.<p> 


End file.
